


【猿礼】Married Night

by KSPW



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSPW/pseuds/KSPW
Summary: 新婚之夜。「夢か…」
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Munakata Reishi, 伏见猿比古/宗像礼司, 猿礼
Kudos: 2





	【猿礼】Married Night

手指拂过白皙的颈项，挑起男人的下巴，拇指轻轻摩擦柔软的双唇，描绘那带着诱人弧度的模样。

男人坐在床上，双眼被青色的丝巾蒙住，领巾被取下、用以在背后缚住双手，然而即便是在这样的情况下，他的脸上却依然不见一丝慌乱，反而像是高傲又慵懒的主人，在等待着，提出这种要求的对方会如何来取悦自己。

“…意外地很享受么，室长。”

宗像闭着的双眼轻轻动了动，嘴角的弧度又上挑了几分。

“啊啊，只要是伏见君的要求的话，今天我一定都会为你实现的。”

察觉到了男人的意图，伏见侧过头看向窗户那边，果不其然看到了呈壁画状贴在那里的青组著名问题儿童们。

……据说新婚之夜都要经历的劫难之一叫做……闹洞房。

耳畔轻浅的呼吸声变得急促起来，伏见满意地眯起了眼睛，伸出鲜红的舌头舔吻男人的耳廓，顺着螺旋一路润湿深处，将耳垂含在口中，用犬齿轻轻地啃食。

手掌探进敞开的衬衫领口，指尖从锁骨抚到胸前，恶质地揉捏起泛着浅绯色的果实，然后将藏在手心的粉红色小球置于其上。

宗像猛然吸了口气，身体轻轻颤抖了一下，双唇微启像是想要说些什么，却被伏见抢了先。

“忘了您答应过我不能说话了么，室长……今夜的您，只要在我身下发出甜美的喘息即可。”

向心爱之人送上甜蜜又令人焦躁的耳语，伏见利落地单手解开宗像衬衫的纽扣，揽住他的身体，将年长的恋人压倒在床铺上。

宗像的双手被举在头上方，依然维持着捆绑的姿态，双眼也被蒙住，衬衫大开着，覆着薄薄筋肉的胸膛上，粉红色的小球轻轻颤动，像是淫靡的舌尖轻扫着小小的蓓蕾。

“…啊…哈…”

伏见的手滑向下方，细瘦的腰部随着他的爱抚轻轻摇荡——大约并非出自宗像的本意，却仿佛迎合着伏见的手指，将他引导到想被疼爱的地方。

“真是……拿您没辙呢。”

伏见在午时一刻左右醒了过来，用力眨了眨眼睛，视野中是一片模糊的白色，半透着朦胧的光亮。他觉得鼻子有点痒，张嘴想打个哈欠却被什么东西糊住了——

……这里不是他的房间，身下的不是床铺而是地板，空气中弥漫着酒精的味道，门外传来嘈杂的吆喝声——

一边迅速地分析情报归纳结论，一边恹恹地抬手把不知怎么糊在自己脸上的湿纸巾扯下来，伏见猿比古，在二十岁成人之后的第一个早上，发出了极其不符合自己年龄和性格的一声叹息——在拼命压住想要咂舌的冲动之后。

“……室长。”

眼前是叉开双腿跪骑在自己身上、一只手撑在他脸侧，相距不过十数厘米的上司、恋人，以及梦中的新婚对象。

“早上好，伏见君。”

男人语气如常地打着招呼，唇边带着似有若无的微笑。

“做了什么好梦吗？”

他轻轻动了动身体，蹭到了支起帐篷的小伏见。

  
  


Fin.


End file.
